Graffiti
.]] Graffiti is found all over the five campaigns of Left 4 Dead, most commonly so within the safe rooms. The graffiti is left by other Survivors who had been through the area, generally messages, tips, and warnings for loved ones, other Survivors, or simple comments, such is the case with the infamous Chicago Ted. It essentially tells the story of the game, without showing the player through things such as cutscenes. A similar approached was used in one of their earlier game series. Some pieces of graffiti seem to be conversing back and forth. Graffiti has been shown to reappear in Left 4 Dead 2. Notice: The graffiti on this page is to be typed out exactly how it appears in-game. This could mean that some of the posts below have incorrect grammar and misspelled words. Please do not fix these mistakes unless it appears differently on the page than it does in-game. Thank you. Left 4 Dead No Mercy The Apartments *NO HOPE *MORBID The Subway *“No Cure” written over a quarantine poster *“NONE OF YOU WILL SURVIVE” *“Radio is saying Fairfield has been quarantined.” *“ENTIRE CITY IS GONE – IF YOU CAN READ THIS, LEAVE!!!” *“Keith: Waited 3 days at the meeting spot after we got separated. I can’t wait anymore. Meet me at Mercy Hospital” – Krista *“SARAH!! Jen is fine meet us at Riverside- Aaron” *Evacuation notice with the address of Hewlitt recreation center crossed out and the word "overrun" written underneath The Sewer *“NOBODY IS GOING TO SAVE US” *“HEATHER Ignore the plan, airport is quarantined - Meet me at Mom's”-Rick *“They can talk” *“TO HELEN LANE, DAD AND ME LOVE YOU AND WE ARE ALRITE”- Will *“Andrew Hale, Danny and I love you” *"They are going to bomb the city. If you can read this, GET OUT!!!" *Safety checklist poster with secure the doors and windows with plastic and sheeting duct tape circled "NOT AIRBORNE" *Evacuation notice with address of the Brighon Lumior High School with "Mercy Hospital" written underneath. The Hospital *"MERCY HOSPITAL IS OVERRUN" *"PETER, waited until Thursday. Couldn't wait any longer went to Riverside with others I'm so sorry! - kate" *"John I'm safe I got out and I am traveling with good people. They are immune too we are going to find a super market and fortify it. We will hide until the army comes. I love you. XOXO Sharon" *Domes - got bit bad and feel O.K. See you at the airport. Katie *"I KILLED 63 :*77 ::*86 :::*104, ::::*109 Bitches :::::*53,595!! ::::::*LIES!" (in response to the last overblown figure) Rooftop Finale *“NO ZOMBIE IS SAFE FROM CHICAGO TED” *It takes at least 4 days to change :*No it doesn't ::*3 days :::*2 1/2 hours ::::*I saw it happen in 5 min! *"Move during the day they only come out at night" :*"That's vampires moron'!!' Crash Course The Alleys * (note- These writings can be found in a normal room, not a safe room) * THE ARMY LEFT A HOWITSER BEHIND * Theresa * Sick bastards * the alleys are safer! :* No they aren't. 5 of my buddies died back here today * *ANGELS OF DEATH :*Brenda Jerry Chris Phil Sean Brock Jason ::* World coming to an end and they are drawing pictures The Truck Depot Finale * Jonathan, you have touched my very being. I shall remember you. You taught all that knew you what courage meant And have shown us an example in death as you did in life. God give me strength in my life without you . And I shall thank her. I can only hope that our souls shall intwine entwine again In the place where there is only love, no tears, no sadness, no injustice, non cruelty, no white, no black, (another survivor has written NO ZOMBIES here) no hate, no war, only love. Only love, Alison ** PS IM FAT ''' :* QQ :* '''GO BACK TO POETRY SCOOL! :* Cool story bro! :* You should hit a zombie with your thesaurus! :* Jesus, lady :** I'm hiding from zombies and reading this was the most terrible thing to happen to me today :* Alison, / Roses are red Violets are blue / You suck :* Alison, / Reading your poem ruined heaven / Thanks a lot, / Johnathan's Ghost * I'm gonna go to Church. * Gone to church - Susie * (Beneath instructions to leave radios on) Radios make noise! SHITHEADS * CEDA BLOWS! * Karen and I are holed up in recycling plant / Have plenty of food and water / Look for the hollow container / Love you, Jason ** PS DONT TELL ALISON Unknown The following are graffiti found on the SDK but it is unknown where they are found in Crash Course * Watch out for these! (drawing of a Tank) :* I saw it smash Tom with a car! * They quarantined this entire area, they won't let us out * RAE WE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SAFER HERE IT'S NOT!! :* Get out while you can! Marty 09 * LISA- GEORGE IS NOT DEAD HES WITH US :-EL * TRAY THE ZOMBIE KILLA * THE DEAD HAVE RISEN :*They arent undead ::*THEY DIE JUST LIKE YOU WILL * Adam- I was hiding in the Bathroom See you in hell jerk! :*Probably crappin yerself * The army pulled out this morning. We're on our own now. :* COWARDS ::* they were overrun dumbass! Death Toll The Turnpike NONE The Drains *Exodus 9:15 :*October 2ND Johnny killed 12 infected with his bare hands ::*October 4TH Johnny was killed by friendly fire The Church *WHERE IS THE ARMY! :*All Dead ::*They're around! They just pulled back. *Riverside - Overrun Newburg - Overrun *The ARMY'S NOT COMING BACK GET OUT!!! *They can't change back Don't take them w/you *SAVE YOURSELF!! :*CLAUDE HUGGINS :*YOU ARE A COWARD :*AND YOU LET YOUR CHILDREN DIE *Stay Away from the ones that cry I saw one RIP Apart ten people Listen for them and WALK AROUND!! :*No. sneak up behind Them, and if it doesn't hear you coming it's a sitting duck ::*You go ahead, sneaking works for me. *I'm happier now I CAN KILL ANYBODY I like :*PHYSCO sic The Town *(On a road sign) Population: 3,198 0 *welcome to Riverside HELL *Don't LET THE INFECTED BITE! *The names of Survivors and their dates of death are written on the wall outside the safe room *better safe than sorry (written 180 times) Boathouse Finale *"Fight" in a drawn heart *WE HAVE SOWN THE SEED THE SEEDS OF SIN THIS IS OUR PUNISHMENT *END THIS NOW... BRING OUT THE NUKES *we're gonna bomb these things off the face of the earth! *THEY DIE- JUST LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE! *THE ARMY LEFT US TO DIE *SARAH MARSHALL WERE ER October 13 2009 *MATHEW HOLMES 6.38pm October 19 2009 HEADING NORTH TO MILITARY BASE *RICHARD KAGNIRE 6.47 Oct 15 09 EVACUATION OUTPOST ECHO *DAVID BARBER 8am 10/15/09 *WHERE IS EVAC ECHO? :*NORTH FOLLOW TRAIN TRACKS ::*IT DOESN'T EXIST YOU PEOPLE ARE WALKING TO YOUR DEATHS.STAY IN RIVERSIDE THE ARMY IS COMING *"Never Forget My Angel" Scratched into the wall, surrounded by several torn pictures beside the exit Dead Air The Greenhouse NONE The Crane *This is our PUNISHMENT :*It's just dead air ::*Where are the evacs? *BOARD UP AND WAIT *:::TO DIE *They DON'T Eat *They DON'T Sleep *What keeps them going? *I hope they get me in my sleep :*I hope that's where they get you too *BONNIE *When you read this, head to the gas station on fifth & platt. I have guns and food I'm going to barricade it and wait this out. TYLER *Sorry I couldn't wait Its already too late The Construction Site (On Exterior of safe room) *LOOTERS WILL BE SHOT! *the planes are falling out of the sky *TREVOR Were going to the airport anyway NO OTHER CHOICE WE'RE SORRY C AND L *Mark & Brianna *:Catch up if you can, i'll keep and eye out for you - KP *NOTHING IS COMING BUT A BOMB *WHERE IS THE GOVERNMENT? *::the government has a *:::cure and only the *::::RICH are getting it :::::*GOOD *OPEN YOUR EYES *:This virus was a military *:experiment. It was engineered *:in a lab! *::<-- BY ALIENS *What if this :was first contact? :*WHAT IF YOUR ::AN IDIOT? The Terminal *''WE ARE THE REAL MONSTERS''' (Responses to the above statement) *:You are a real MORON *:No, that's the zombies. *:IDIOT *:I think it's them stupid * HOPE YOU ARE DEAD NOW *:Moron. *:Have you been outside JACKASS!! *:I miss the internet. * (Picture of a mushroom cloud) BOOM *GOD IS DEAD (found in various locations around the level) Runway Finale * Several posters telling you to use "face mask" and go to the checkpoint before a flight. * |||| |||| |||| |||| ||| Blood Harvest The Tunnel * HEAD NORTH TO ECHO * WE DESERVE THIS!!! :Maybe Maybe you did I didn't do anything * Head N * Get to Ecco * for evac * to safe zone :* DO NOT GO! :* Army swarmed :* Farm is Q'd * Anybody left?? * The army is dug up north * they're still taking immunes * it's the only evac for miles * FOLLOW THE TRAIN TRACKS * Newburg is doing * HELICOPTER EVACS * TO SAFE ZONE * FOLLOW THE TRACKS The Bridge * ECHO The Train Station * KEEP N * follow the tracks ecco On a CEDA evacuation notice: :* This is Q'd Farmhouse Finale * Farm is Q'D * Go to Riverside * Boats are * leaving * & zombies * CAN'T SWIM! * DAVID, * We think the farm is overrun, * Everyone we meet keeps saying it's gone * We're heading North anyway * What else can we do? * Fingers crossed, see you there, * BARBARA * I heard cellphones * still work in * Riverside!! * Going on ahead * Lost Cori -Bill * Try to find help for Corry * going run for it in time * ECHO IS * THE LAST * EVAC * TO SAFE * ZONE An Evacuation notice covered by: ALL GONE :* CEDA :* SUCKS * Metro Intl Airport * Still Evacing! * Please wait * We'll try to find help. * WE'LL COME BACK! :::Hank * R.I.P JAMES – * We love you * HOWARD * Push north * When you get there * Head for Echo farm * Army is evacing now * They can't hold out forever * HURRY! * TRAVIS * Kids Are Fine * I LOVE YOU * E * MARTIN - Went To Find * High ground to see if cell * would work. When I came back * You were gone. Waited as long as I could! ::* Sorry :::*ADAM The Last Stand The Lighthouse *"10/30/09 Derek lead us here. Dead end. Derek's dead now. Asshole. -KL,MN+PS" written in a back room in the lighthouse. *"JONATHAN KENSRUE I WILL KILL THEM UNTIL THEY GET ME" written on the left side of the lighthouse on the square platform. *"No Escape!"-貴子 (「貴」in Chinese also means "your" instead of "expensive", while 「子」means "child", so 「貴子」probably means "your child")(or it could just be a Japanese girl's name)though other possibilities exist. *Leonard and Patricia Koester We will climb a Mountain of zombies to get out of here WE WILL SURVIVE!! *"Maddie, if you can read this RUN They followed us here. Only way out was the way we came. Thousands of them now. I LOVE YOU -DEAN" *LEAVE NOW :They keep coming ::NO WAY TO GET BACK *Denise Bauman There is no way off once you're here!! If you're reading this I'm sorry Hold out as long as you can!! *My name is Keith Marshall And I'm going to die here Highly Notable Instances *"Better safe than sorry." (Found written all over the wall in The Church.) *"I miss the internet." (Comment below an argument that resembles an internet forum argument in Dead Air, the Terminal Safe House.) *"GOD IS DEAD" (Found throughout Dead Air, referencing a famous quote by German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche. The last time this is written, there is a dead body slumped on the wall with a pistol next to it. It would seem the writer committed suicide or the infected killed him) *"NO ZOMBIE IS SAFE FROM CHICAGO TED" (Found in No Mercy's rooftop safehouse.) Left 4 Dead 2 Dead Center Atrium Finale *NOT A FLU *ALL THE EVACS ARE Empty *WHERE IS CEDA? *This is not a flu get OUT while you can *Don't believe the signs. Washing your hands won't help when they ATTACK you *THE CITY IS A DEATHTRAP GET TO THE SUBURBS!!!!!!! Dark Carnival The Fairgrounds *Moustachio rules!!! *i am bit do not come with me joe go alone better safe then SORRY GO ON WITH OUT ME OMG The Concert * MIDNIGHT RIDERS R.I.P. * "KEEP ON RIDIN" ** WE'RE GOING TO MISS YOU RIDERS!!! *** Best band in the WORLD! **** The Riders got me through some Rough times. They will be miss RIP * The Riders are okay... They got choppered out last night ** Probably heading off to play at a mall opening *** COWARD BASTARDS **** must be nice to have enough $$$ to buy a helicopter ***** We wait around for weeks while they skip to the front of the line..? ****** Assholes! *They haven't made a good album since Born Yesterday *WHY ARE WE STILL HERE? **NOT ENOUGH BUSSES ***Not enough sense ****THEY"RE TRYING TO SAVE US! ***** And there not *****''CEDA SUCKS!!!'' ***** CEDA SUCKS ****** +10 REP! Swamp Fever The Shantytown * Don't let outsiders in! We only got food and water for US! * NAPOLEON BABIN RAN OFF LIKE A COWARD *Jules, :Got tired of watching everybody die. Gone to find boat at plantation house. Your smart, youll do the same. ::::RR *THEYRE IN THE WATER *ANYONE STILL ALIVE GET TO THE PLANTATION HOUSE *Pavre Defante Belle fonet 1972-2009 *Magnolia Guidry Amour pour toujours 1960-2009 *Clotille, Louis & Emmy LeBlanc A loving family till the end *Amedre Blanehard 1969-2009 You were taken too soon, ma cher *DEFAN POP VIRGIL DUGAS 1953-2009 *I WILL MISS YOU NANAN The Plantation *(Names next to tally marks) Clovis 17 Kevin 80 Leon 2 *(Next to tally marks indicating thier number of infected killed) Go to bed Kev, what a load of B.S *You get a good view all my killings from your hiding place Leon? *WE'LL BE BACK VILLAGE EN MARAIS JENNY & REMY *GASTON SEE YOU DOWN BAYOU - K *Bonsoir Mes Amis Cornelius Derouen *Claree I hope to see you down river, cher PR *Elva Boutin If you're reading this meet me in NOLA Waited as long as I could child Lou B. *JULES GON UP BAYOU DIAIE + ROSELLA *Village En Marais we lasted longer than Shreveport longer than Bossier City ' WE HELD OUT LONGER THAN ANYBODY' :: Hard Rain The Sugar Mill *CEDA IS NOT COMING **''CEDA SUCKS'' *City's gone to HELL. Let's use the sugar mill as a holdout **'THE PLACE IS CRAWLING WITH WITCHES' **The mill is full of WITCHES *Ronnie Meachum Where are you? Meet us at the Suger Mill *Diane: TOOK ABEL AND WENT TO SUGAR MILL *Ray, Jason CEDA's not coming We're heading to the gas staton And driving out tomorrow Meet us in New Orleans Mill Escape *STAY OUT! WITCHES! *RATION THE GAS *Take what you need. Leave some fur the rest of us *This gas is for EVERYBODY **So is the Infection. I take what I want *If you are caught taking more than one can you will be shot on site. NO QUESTIONS ASKED. *Jennifer V Kids are Safe Heading to your mom's place in Baton Rouge 10/10/2009 Love Doug *Anthony Ortiz Houma NEED TO CHECK ON BROTHER AND HIS FAMILY PEACE AND LOVE TO ALL OF YOU *Matthias, Headed to New Orleans Meet you there! Love Carolina *Tom - I left New Orleans on Oct. 7th 2009 I waited as long as I could I love you - maya *Lili - Headed south. See you in New Orleans Love Noel *JOEL - MET UP WITH V&B HEADING TO NEW ORLEANS TOGETHER. BE SAFE - BRONWEN OCT. 6TH *HENRICK KIDS & I ARE HEADING TO NEW ORLEANS I LOVE YOU JENNY *JAXON Took your sisters to New Orleans, Meet us at Kate's House BECAREFUL! DAD *SHANE PHELPS heading to Monroe to help family I'll miss you Adelle *We have Fuel, hurry! We can't wait very long... Nate P.S. Bring ammo!! *CHAD AND CMELLSEA WENT TO SLIDELL 10/6/09 *Ian, Passed through on October 7th, Hurry and catch up! Mia *Melonie K Heading to Monroe Love, Chet *Tammy, Took the girls to your moms, Meet us there!!! Love You Matthew *Ann Murray, 10/09/09 - Meet me in New Orleans - bring the pup. I LOVE YOU! - ARESENIO *JASON, KATARA & I HIT THE GAS STATON - HEADING TO NEW ORLEANS! GOOD LUCK LOVE YOU MELLISSA *ALEX OLIVER IS SAFE! WE HEARD ABOUT A SAFEHOUSE AT THE RACETRACK. GRAB LOUIS AND MEET US THERE. LOVE YOU MATT *Steps B, Bring the wife Steps It's safe here You're strong, See you soon - Love Mike Outside Safe Room *Danielle, I'll be where we first met. See you soon. Love, Mike *Luke - Stopped and grabbed a bit of gas. Stopping at Joe's since he's got guns, then heading to New Orleans - Jacob *Nick Boone The girls and I are heading to New Orleans Meet us there! Matt 10/15/09 *BAILEY Please read! We have fuel & are headed to NOLA. If you want to SURVIVE meet us there. Love, Mom *MAX, MEET US IN THE FRENCH QUARTER. BRING EXPLOSIVES! - THE SHERMANS *Sara, Kids are safe Heading to New Orleans I love you Charlie *Amy - Me and the dog are heading to New Orleans. Meet you there. PLEASE HURRY! Love, Grant *Kristie, GRAB the dogs and head to New Orleans! I have LeMops with me. I Love you Ricky *PAUL Gehrig Girls left for New Orleans October 7 2009 I waited and I still LOVE YOU ''Kathy *Ray Backman left for New Orleans Oct. 1 2009 *MIKE WAS HERE, GOING TO NEW ORLEANS The Parish The Park *Why are they separating people? **Some people are carriers.They're immune, but they can still spread the infection. ***Who told you that? ****That's BS! *GO TO THE PARK. Army's evacing everybody out. **Thank God! *Finally some firepower! **I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO SEE A JET IN MY LIFE! *CEDA BLOWS! *Greg: Gone to park evac.--KP *I've been here a week and they're shipping out people who just got here! **They're carriers. ***Good riddance! ****THE ONLY GOOD CARRIER IS A DEAD CARRIER! *God I hate Zombies **Really?, way to step away from the pack! ***LOL what a moron ****I LOVE ZOMBIES *****I WANT TO TAKE ZOMBIES OUT ON A DATE. ******Would someone please hide the pens? * WHERE IS CEDA? The Cemetery Upstairs room of two story house next to trailer *10 PM TONIGHT MEET HERE WE GO OVER THE FENCE **IT'S SUCIDE **'THE MILITARY IS SHOOTING 'T'O KILL''' ***THEY CAN'T KILL ALL OF US ****YES THEY CAN The Quarter *GOD BLESS THE MILITARY! **NO MORE CEDA BULLSHIT LOCK AND LOAD **Thanks For Nothing CEDA. **CEDA SUCKS *Carriers = Zombies **Kill All Carriers *'DON'T BREAK THE QUARNTINE LINE' **If you help anyone from the compound They won't EVAC you ***There's NOTHING WRONG with these people! **THOSE ARE HUMAN BEINGS OVER THERE THEY'RE BEING SHOT FOR NOTHING ***They are being shot to save you They are infected If you let them in I'll kill you myself Trivia * Many of the dates of death across the campaigns (mostly in The Church) used to say "-Person- May 2008". When 2009 arrived, the death dates changed from 2008 to 2009. * Considering the graffiti that state various dates, the earliest one refers to October 2nd, while the latest one refers to October 19th (or October 30th in The Last Stand, however, its stance as a canon campaign is ambiguous), therefore, more than two weeks span between these two dates (As opposed to the opening cutscene: "2 WEEKS AFTER FIRST INFECTION", and that is, taking October 2nd as the first day of the infection, which is unlikely), which means either the campaigns are actually connected and several days have passed between campaigns, or the developers made a mistake. With the addition of Crash Course , it makes it more confusing, But Death Toll looks like it's earlier (or later) in the night. * The verse of "Exodus 9:15" in the Bible states: "For by now I could have stretched out my hand and struck you and your people with a plague that would have wiped you off the Earth". * The infamous "I miss the internet" graffiti can be seen here. * The line "John I'm safe I got out and I am traveling with good people. They are immune too we are going to find a super market and fortify it. We will hide until the army comes. I love you. XOXO Sharon" may be a reference to the Stephen King book, ''The Mist''. It also further supports the fact that there are many humans that are immune to the virus like the survivors are. Also Later in the level You come across a super market with a dead female body in a small storage room With a Tier 2 weapon beside her, hinting at the fact the this was where "Sharon" Made her last stand. * The mention of all the nukes may be a reference to ''Resident Evil 3'', where the city was nuked after a massive T-Virus outbreak across the city. * The line "I killed 53,595" is a reference to the Dead Rising achievement "Zombie Genocider", where the player needs to kill 53,594 zombies. A humorous reference because the Survivor one upped Frank West of Dead Rising in zombie kills. The Left 4 Dead figure has since been one upped by the achievement "Trail of Corpses" in Prototype, where the player, Alex Mercer, must kill 53,596 infected enemies. * The "I hate zombies" Graffiti might be a reference to Francis, Who constantly points out things he hates. * A human with the initials "KP" is seen in both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. It is possible he could have escaped successfully. The first letter in KP, K is also the first letter of the name Keith, who Ellis seems to go on and on about, meaning Keith may be alive and may appear in the future. However, it should also be noted that at the Lighthouse in the first game, a Keith Marshall wrote "My name is Keith Marshall. And I'm going to die here.", possibly meaning Keith came to the Lighthouse and met a dead end. * There seems to be less graffiti in Left 4 Dead 2 than the original game. The reason for it is unknown, but it's possible people aren't finding it useful or too time consuming to write anything. It's also possible there simply weren't as many pens available around then there was in the first game, or simply because the infection just hit and the citizens are in more of a panic to escape. Category:Graffiti